Cantando en los lavabos
by tastatur
Summary: Durante el baile de Navidad, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones y Hermione Granger se desahogan en los lavabos por los chicos que les hacen sufrir, pero se consuelan con aquellos que aún les saben hacer soñar.


**Cantando en los lavabos (_Singing down the drain_)**

* * *

**Autor**: Tastatur  
**Créditos**: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, un buen puñado de editoriales por todo el mundo y, cómo no, Warner Bros.

**Notas**: Ambientado en el baile de cuarto curso (_El cáliz de fuego_). Tras la primera bronca que monta Ron, y después de que Ginny se liara con Michael Corner para los restos (hasta el final del quinto libro), Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones y Hermione Granger coinciden en los lavabos y se cuentan sus desamores.

* * *

**Cantando en los lavabos **

- Venga Hannah, entra ahí y sécate un poco la cara.  
- Vale, Susan.  
- ¿Qué le ha pasado?  
- ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo tú por aquí, sola?  
- Veo que no soy la única a la que han dado un disgusto esta noche.  
- Hannah…está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Y tú? ¿Has discutido con Víctor Krum?  
- No…no. Víctor es encantador. Aunque algunos piensen lo contrario. Aunque algunos piensen que sólo me quiere por el interés, para utilizarme. Aunque algunos piensen que no soy capaz de atraer a ningún chico por mis propias cualidades. Aunque algunos no vean, después de tantos años, que yo también soy una chica. Y que no soy propiedad de nadie.   
- ¿Con algunos te refieres a un pelirrojo mohíno y amargado de los que, menos mal que no hay bebidas alcohólicas o ya habría montado un numerito de los que no se quieren recordar luego?  
- Borracho o no, el número ya lo ha montado. Es…es…¡a veces lo detesto!  
- Yo creo que lo que pasa es que le gustas. Pero es demasiado corto como para entenderlo, así que achaca sus celos a la envidia que tiene de que otros disfruten y él no. No sé por qué no han ido juntos Harry y él. Habrían sido más felices sin tener que buscarse la excusa de la pareja.  
- De no haber sido porque los campeones inauguraban el baile, te aseguro que lo habrían hecho – responde Hermione con una sonrisa -. A veces siento que ellos dos se bastan y se sobran. Ron no valorará una chica en la vida a no ser que se le pase por delante despertando sus hormonas con sus artes de Veela.  
En los baños empieza a escucharse una canción lenta proveniente de la pista del salón. Tras unos instantes de silencio en los que se oye a Hannah sonarse las narices repetidas veces al otro lado del excusado, Susan sonríe, mira a Hermione y empieza a tararear:  
- _Girl, you look so pretty to me, just like you always did. Like the Spanish City to me, when we where kids…_  
Hermione ríe con ganas.  
- ¿Como una ciudad española? ¿Qué dices?  
- Es una canción que canta a menudo Justin para sí mismo. Creo que pasa casi todos los veranos en una isla española. A veces se acerca a cualquier chica de nuestra casa que ve triste y le suelta eso, sin más. Fíjate si lo repetirá, que hasta yo me sé algunas líneas. Y eso que, al ser canciones muggles, no me entero ni de la mitad.  
- No sabía que teníais un bardo en Hufflepuff.  
- Oh, sí. No lo sabes tú bien – Susan ahoga una risita-. Nos ameniza la Sala Común, aunque cuando repite siempre el mismo tema, puede ser un poco paliza. Y hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma. ¡Si están todos! ¡Hannah, mujer, date prisa y sal, que tienes a nuestros chicos preocupados!  
- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – sale ésta, sonriendo ya. Ha estado escuchando.  
- Bueno, Hermione, disfruta del baile. Aprovecha lo bueno que se te ofrece y que otros sufran las consecuencias de su propia dejadez. No dejes que te lo amarguen. Sobre todo cuando tienes un acompañante por el que más de la mitad del colegio vendería a su madre.  
- Gracias Susan. ¡Hasta luego, chicas!  
Pero Hermione, aunque más animada, aún alcanza a escuchar a Hannah comentar justo antes de salir:  
- Éste debe de ser el año en el que para que un Gryffindor triunfe, un Hufflepuff ha de quedar en segundo plano.  
La Gryffindor no puede por menos que pensar en Harry y Cedric, y en preguntarse qué demonios le habría pasado a Hannah. De lo que no pueden quejarse las Hufflepuff, piensa también, es de no tener chicos sensibles en su casa. Mientras tanto, su amor propio no le permite dejar de resentirse contra todo lo Weasley, desde la punta de sus cabellos pelirrojos a sus repetitivos jerseys de Navidad. Si ahora mismo le dieran una chapa de "Weasley apesta", la llevaría con orgullo. ¡Más que una insignia de la P.E.D.D.O.! Quizá pudiera combinar ambas...Pero ahora Víctor la espera, preocupado, a la salida del baño. Con las dos estúpidas bebidas en las manos y una cara de concentración que le devuelve un poco la ternura: de verdad siente que con sus ojos le está diciendo siempre _Girl, you look so pretty to me_. Sí, ya ajustaría cuentas con Ron después. O nunca. ¿Ron, qué Ron?   
- ¿Salimos fuera a dar un paseo? Quiero ver a las hadas.   
- Como...desees.

* * *

**Anécdota**: escena perdida del universo _¡Hufflepuff Existe!_, que explica lo que sucedía en el lavabo de las chicas mientras Justin y Zacharías esperaban fuera preocupados.  
Escrito originalmente el 4 de febrero de 2005.

**Créditos:** Letra original de _Tunnel of Love _(Dire Straits):

_And girl it looks so pretty to me just like it always did  
Like the Spanish City to me when we where kids_


End file.
